Frágil
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Él siempre la había visto tan fuerte y heroica, que tenerla en sus brazos como la frágil y tierna Marinette era demasiado para su salud mental.
_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Semi AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Pareja**_ : Adrianette

 _ **Género**_ : General

 **Notas de autor:** Este One Shot está basado en una imagen que vi hace poco.

 **Resumen:** Él siempre la había visto tan fuerte y heroica, que tenerla en sus brazos como la frágil y tierna Marinette era demasiado para su salud mental.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _ **Frágil**_

* * *

 _ **-O-**_

Usualmente los villanos que derrotaban a diario eran fuertes, sí, pero no tanto como este.

Su poder destructivo era incomparable con alguno otro, su sed de venganza contra su compañero que le había saboteado su acto de magia era demasiada.

Si él quería podía partir a las personas a la mitad, los conejos que usaba como magia parecían mutantes o zombis que aterraban a los ciudadanos de parís, sus cartas mágicas podían hacer lo que él quisiera, cortaban, quemaban y atrapaban. Era un escenario nunca antes visto.

Chat Noir se defendía con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Ladybug pedía con toda la fe que le quedaba lograr llegar a su destino: el sombrero mágico.

Pero todos sus planes se estaban agotando, no podía con eso, sentía que era demasiado. Por un momento la lluvia que caía fuertemente la desalentó, llegando al extremo de que no podría hacer nada ni con su Lucky Charm.

— ¡Nosotros podemos! —Escuchó gritar a Chat, que en ese momento era atacado por los conejos mutantes, antes citadinos, tratando de darle confianza a su amada.

Marinette no sabía si creerle o no a Chat, porque aunque él le tuviera tanta confianza, ahorita mismo ella carecía de eso. Suspiró, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, pero nada acudía a su mente.

Chat empezaba a tener dificultades, pues cada vez mas aldeanos eran convertidos con su varita mágica y no quería lastimarlos, eso y que los conejos mutantes eran bastante horribles. Pero Adrien tenía mucha fe en su querida Ladybug, él sabía de sobra que ella podría contra cualquiera.

Buscó a la chica de ojos azules y cuando la divisó se le cayó la mandíbula.

Nunca se había preocupado por los golpes y raspones porque su traje era resistente, debía ser un material demasiado filoso como para romper o rasgar el traje. Y cuando terminaba la trasformación nunca tenia moretones. Así que… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba para que su cara mostrara tanto miedo?

La respuesta era que, a pesar de que la chica estaba haciéndose un escudo con su yoyo mágico, las cartas lograban traspasarlo en cada vuelta que daba, lo que significaba que no le estaba sirviendo de mucho la defensa. Pero eso no era todo, las cartas que le lanzaba a diestra y siniestra estaban logrando romper el traje de la chica, los cortes finos y profundos llegaban al punto de hacerla sangrar. Chat debía hacer algo pronto, debía protegerla.

— ¡Lucky Charm! — se escuchó fuerte, dándole a entender al felino que aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes para terminar la pelea.

Con el objeto obtenido ideó un plan, donde el punto clave era su compañero Chat, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

Ladybug se acercó todo lo que pudo al villano en turno y lo hizo retroceder, lo atacó con el látigo que le dio su poder secreto y le tiró la varita mágica, apresando su mano de paso, mientras que con su yoyo flotaba en el aire.

— ¡Ahora Chat! —Le gritó, Adrien hizo crecer su bastón y le quitó el sombrero, estrujándolo para que el akuma saliera de él.

MagicRabit perdió el poder y cayeron, pero Marinette estaba bien sujeta con su yoyo y logró bajar sin ningún percance, tanto a ella como al joven mago que no sabía qué había ocurrido.

No tardó en atrapar a la pequeña mariposa y purificarla con su magia, acto seguido regresó todo a la normalidad.

Chat la vio desde lejos, su sonrisa y sus enormes ojos azules le decían que todo estaba bien, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía preocuparse. Lo siguiente que pasó lo hizo gritar, la adrenalina en su cuerpo le dio aún más agilidad y en instantes estaba sosteniéndola antes de que siquiera rosara el piso.

— ¡Ladybug! —Gritó Alya, asustada de que le hubiera pasado algo malo a su heroína.

La gente del rededor se dio cuenta y comenzó a rodearlos, como mero espectáculo. Adrien no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: La tomó en brazos y saltó al techo de una casa.

Emprendió la huida para que nadie los siguiera. Ladybug seguía inconsciente y eso le preocupaba más que nada. No supo a donde ir, ya que hacía algunos instantes que los aretes de ella habían dado su última alarma, así que la llevó a su casa, debía protegerá y nadie podría hacer nada en su casa.

Estaba tan ocupado en mantenerla a salvo que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba casi en el mismo estado que ella: golpeado al punto de que sangraba del labio inferior.

Se sentó en la cama con la chica aún en brazos y colocó las piernas de la chica en la cama. La observó por unos momentos y fue cuando la magia dejó de hacer efecto. Poco a poco el antifaz que mantenía la identidad de su compañera contra el crimen fue desapareciendo, dando paso al alter-ego de Ladybug.

— ¿Marinette? — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a eso? Se preguntó al verla tan indefensa.

En sus brazos se encontraba su compañera del salón, la joven que siempre se quedaba sin habla al tenerlo cerca, esa pequeña chica tímida que se había convertido en su primera amiga.

Entonces la conoció completa, las dos partes de la chica que ama: la tímida y torpe de Marinette; y la valiente y confiada Ladybug.

Pero el tenerla en sus brazos en su forma civil lo hizo recapacitar. Adrien siempre había visto a Ladybug como una chica fuerte, inquebrantable, alguien a quien le puedes temer, una joven con carácter y con un fuerte sentido de justicia; ahora la veía y sentía que debía protegerla, más que antes, pues la veía entera, veía lo frágil que era en realidad, veía a una chica normal, una chica que tenía padres y amigos que la querían, y aun así se arriesgaba todos los días por defenderlos.

—Eres tan frágil y delicada…—Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. — Juro que te voy a proteger, cueste lo que cueste.

Porque Marinette era alguien especial, alguien que él quería cuidar y proteger con su vida. Su transformación llegó a su fin y del anillo salió Plagg, quien observaba divertido la escena.

 _Los humanos son tan complicados…_

Pensó el pequeño gato, mientras depositaba su vista en la kwami de la chica, que estaba igual de agotada que Marinette.

 _Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Tikki…_

Adrien, se quedó dormido con Marinette en brazos, pues aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba muy cansado. Plagg al ver eso, decidió recargar energías, robando todo el queso que podía ahora que el rubio estaba dormido.

El chico se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de Marinette en sueños, no podía dejar que le pasara algo, no podía siquiera imaginar su vida sin ella. Porque a pesar de todo él no era fuerte, no como ella.

FIN


End file.
